


Awake

by blissfullybane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 14:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfullybane/pseuds/blissfullybane
Summary: (2x20 Coda)The events of last night blurry in his mind, yet still fresh like visible marks across his skin. It’s when he feels warmth against him that he fully remembers.





	Awake

With a gentle stretch of his limbs and a low groan escaping his lips, Alec rolls onto his side. The feeling of silk sheets cool against his body causes an immediate reaction. The events of last night blurry in his mind, yet still fresh like visible marks across his skin. It’s when he feels warmth against him that he fully remembers. Magnus is here. Back in his arms which seemed to be molded perfectly just for him. Contentment settles in his chest like a dull ache. This is what he had been missing. The morning light dances through the drapes, hues of bright orange and gold creating an intricate painting on Magnus’ tanned form. Alec had never seen anything more beautiful. A runed arm lies across Magnus’ torso and Alec can feel the rise and fall of his lover’s breathing, like the rolling of ocean waves. In this moment they are both alive. Two souls which were once at odds, now complete. A soft moan takes Alec out of his thoughts and makes him focus on his lifeline beside him. Unglamored feline eyes meet his own and a faint call emanates from pink lips, “Alexander?..”


End file.
